Template talk:Stunt Infobox
Further Modifications (November 2009) I would like to make some further modifications to the Stunt Infobox. These changes are listed below: *I would like to make it so a field in the infobox that has nothing entered does not appear. I want this for logical reasons, and because the classes field is rarely ever used but should not be removed. *I would like to change the text size to that of map infoboxes on halopedia. (Infinity). *I would like to change the difficulty and renown sections of the infobox into pictometers which allow rating on a scale of 1-10. :*Specifically, there should be small text above the pictometer for Renown saying "Renown Level". The text should be linked to an article about renown levels and the determination of renown levels. Additionally, the article should have an explanation that says: the lower the renown level, the less well-known the stunt is; the higher the renown level, the more well-known the stunt is. :*Specifically, there should be small text above the pictometer for Difficulty saying "Difficulty Level". The text should be linked to an article about difficulty levels and the determination of difficulty levels. Additionally, the article should have an explanation that says: the lower the difficulty level, the easier the stunt is; the higher the difficulty level, the harder the stunt is. Matortheeternal 03:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks DJC. Lovin' it. Matortheeternal 00:50, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Not all fields have been optional (such as required fields, like "game"), but caption, map, and class are now optional. Text size has been altered, and I'm not implementing the pictometers until I can code them in an accessible manner. I'm gonna try out some HTML below; pick the one you like best. (These are general representations; when actually implementing one, I will tweak it to work in the infobox.) Renown7 Renown10 Renown10 Renown8 :Really, the only differences between these are the spacing between each box, and the colorations. The numbers are hidden in the first colored boxes (try dragging your mouse over them). DavidJCobb 00:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::So this, then? Renown7 ::And I'm writing this for my own benefit: a ParserFunction would insert the number (and the additional CSS rules, color and overflow, used to hide it) in the last highlighted box. I'd have that ParserFunction repeated in each box, such that it would only do anything in the last highlighted box. Here's the basic, untested code for the first box. :: ::Overall, not particularly large.DavidJCobb 01:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::DOOD! Just thought of an amazing idea. I know it could AT LEAST be relevant for Difficulty. An interesting alternative would be to use a symbol instead of having a pictometer. Example:MammothMountain See how each run is given a cool little icon to represent its difficulty rather then some gigantic ugly pictometer? That's what I'm talking about. I think this could be a really cool and awesome idea. The icon would be placed, I'm not quite sure where yet, but somewhere on the article where its easily visible. It doesn't have to be gigantic, and it doesn't have be tiny. It could make things really easy. Because everyone knows, in regards to runs on mammoth mountain, the difficulty of runs just by seeing the symbol. I think it really applies! In terms of renown however, I feel it may be pushing it. It would be confusing to have more then one symbol, and renown icons would be... confusing. So I'm thinking a pictometer would still be applicable for renown. Matortheeternal 01:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC)